The Invention relates to an operating device, in particular for motor vehicles, with which functional groups, functions and function values can be dialed by means of the handle of a rotary switch and selected by one or more input switches. The prior art discloses the use of a rotary switch for dialing functional groups, functions and function values, and the selection of the dialed functional group, function or the dialed function value by means of an input knob which is physically remote. The disadvantage in this case is that either a second hand is needed for the setting, it being necessary for the rotary switch to be released by the hand and for the input push-button to be felt by the hand, or to be carried out by an operation controlled by the eyes. In this case, a certain amount of attention by the user is necessary, so that, in particular in the case of operating devices in motor vehicles or aircraft, the attention is diverted to an excessive extent. Therefore, the prior art also discloses operating devices in which a functional group, function and/or a function value can be dialed by means of a rotary switch, and the dialed functional group, function or the dialed function value can be selected as a result of axial operation of the rotary switch.
The disadvantage with this known operating device is that, in particular in motor vehicles, a functional group, function or function value just dialed during operation is inadvertently selected by the input function being carried out as a result of inadvertent axial pressure during the rotation of the rotary switch. This inadvertent pressure can be caused, in particular, while traveling over uneven roads or by other forces which act on the hand of the operator of the rotary switch during the acceleration or braking of the motor vehicle.
The object of the invention is therefore to specify an operating device for dialing and selecting functional groups, functions and function values in which selection of the functional groups, functions and function values can be carried out without searching for the input device, and in which unintentional selection of functional groups, functions and function values is avoided.
This object is achieved by at least one input switch being arranged on or beside the outer periphery of the handle of the rotary switch or within the handle of the rotary switch. This input switch may be implemented, for example, by a push-button or by a capacitive, inductive or optical input device.
As a result of the arrangement of the input switch or switches, the input switch can be operated by hand by one or more fingers or regions of the hand which is used to rotate the handle of the rotary switch, it being possible for the fingers which operate the handle of the rotary switch to remain to the greatest possible extent on the handle of the rotary switch. Unintentional input of a value just dialed can be ruled out in this way. Furthermore, it is not necessary for the hand operating the handle to engage around the handle, so that, by comparison with the known operating devices with separate selection and output switches, the operating device is simpler and more reliable to operate.
If the input switch at least partially frames the handle, a simple construction of the operating device is provided, and the handle of the rotary switch can be rotated by the thumb and index finger of one hand, for example, and the input switch can be operated by the middle finger.
If the input switch completely frames the handle of the rotary switch, the operating device can be operated from any position and by any hand. If the operating device is arranged, for example, on a central console or in the center of the dashboard of a motor vehicle, it is then possible both for the driver and for the passenger to operate the operating device by using only one hand in each case.
If the input switch is configured as a touch pad, which, for example, either operates a normal push-button or triggers an input function by means of inductive, capacitive or optical effects, the geometry of the touch pad can be matched to the design of the device and operation can be simplified further. In particular, shaping the touch pad in such a way that it can be operated by the heel of the hand which is operating the handle of the rotary switch makes particularly simple and reliable handling of the operating device possible, even during a journey in a motor vehicle. In the case of a touch pad having one or more push-buttons for triggering the input function, it is particularly agreeable, for example for the operator, if one or two trough-like recesses for the respective heel of the hand are provided in the touch pad.
If at least one push-button is arranged on the outer periphery of the handle of the rotary switch, and can be operated by radial pressure, the input function can be triggered simultaneously by the finger of the hand which is operating the handle, without additional extremities of the user being needed.
The fact that the force required to operate the push-button is adjustable means that the operating device can be adapted to different operators and their operating habits.
The fact that the input switch is arranged within the handle of the rotary switch means that a particularly compact configuration can be implemented with a desired size of the handle.
The output of haptic feedback from the handle of the rotary switch to the user makes operation more convenient and more reliable.
If this haptic feedback is variable as a function of the functional groups, functions and function values to be set, operation of the operating device is simplified further, since, as a result of this feedback, the operator senses the operating menu in which he is currently located, without having to pay attention to other optical or acoustic feedback.